<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No ears for music by Rogercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083040">No ears for music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat'>Rogercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU; Himring National Park [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elrond &amp; Elros as Maglor's biological sons, Family, Fëanorian Week 2021, Gen, Maglor is a music teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a music teacher is not always easy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU; Himring National Park [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No ears for music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a local of Formenos, bred and raised there his whole life from birth until adulthood as well choosing to stay in his northern home town despite that he had so much promise to make it big if he ever tried something for the bigger public further south, Maglor still had a limit to what he would tolerate as a music teacher at Formenos High School: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you brats honestly trying to make a murder attempt on even basic music melodies?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, some youths sat in their chairs, all looking bored and not even hiding what they thought of the lesson he was . Somehow, for a reason he could not understand, he had ended up with them as students because their parents had gotten it into their heads that their children had the promise to make it big in the music industry. But Maglor, who had a true talent for music, could see what the parents failed to see: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That their children honestly were tone-deaf, not literally of course but clearly not even interested in such a career. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It is not like our parents will change their mind unless we show how far we have come in those lessons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maglor glared towards the clock on the wall without answering the comment at first, sending a prayer for the spiritual world in thanks for that it was finally four o’clock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not need to come tomorrow after your normal daily lessons in high school. This is the last lesson we will have together, no matter what your parents say. It is just a waste of time for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not need the extra money the parents had offered for the private music lessons, he earned more than enough in his normal job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~X~X~X~X~X~X</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the family villa was a blessing. His wife was still at work, but she would come home soon as well. There was an important meeting or something today, if he remembered right. Just as Maglor had hoped, none in the family thought that he was stupid for quitting those private lessons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made the right decision. It is one thing to help a couple of students to train a little extra for their exams or for the end of the school term before summer or Yule holidays, and another to try and find the supposed talent that the parents imagine inside their children,” Nerdanel said as she put down a large cup of coffee in front of her second son, who looked rather tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Huan have better chances of being able to howl a simple song than those teenagers, mother!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at the mention of the Irish Wolfhound that Celegorm owned, because this kind of comment was exactly how Maglor would rate poorly skilled musicians without the risk of being heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! Dad! We are trying to make music just like you!” a voice called from the kitchen, reminding Maglor that his twin sons had been babysat by their grandparents today. And naturally, Elrond and Elros managed to create a pretty loud noise from the kitchen, sounding like they had found some saucepan lids and other things to try to force out some kind of music with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, those two will not have an ear for music either,” Fëanor commented in clear irony over his half-empty coffee cup, for while his twin grandsons were not the most passionate about music, they at least had the ability to find a rhythm and follow it. Almost like proving his point right, one of the twins slammed together two saucepan lids to sound like the finishing note for a song that was played at a rock concert.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they need someone to lead the rhythm a little better for them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least the noise seemed to make Maglor smile somewhat again, because he knew that his sons only intended to cheer him up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>